Snow
by Take The Chopsticks And Run
Summary: Snow. I hate it but maybe, just maybe, one afternoon in the cold could change that. A quick one-shot that I wrote when I was stuck inside because of the snow!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Kimiko's POV**

I looked out the frosted window and sighed. I hated the snow, hence being the dragon of fire, but for some reason I seemed to hate it even more today.

Looking out, all I could see is white. No colour. No leaves left on the trees and all the flowers dead. I hated it! I wanted the sun to shine and to be warm. Instead, here I was, wrapped in a fluffy blanket, freezing my ass off.

I slid down the wall and curled into a ball. I reached down to my left and lifted up my mug. I brought it up to my face and took a sip, except, nothing came out. Damn, this was my fourth cup of hot chocolate in the past hour!

I stood up and put on my ugg boots. I made my way down the hall until I got to the doors that lead outside. I looked through the glass and sighed.

Why did the temple have to be made up into sections? And why wasn't the kitchen on our side? I swear whoever built this place must have known that I would someday come along, realised that I didn't like the snow and thought 'hey! Why don't I just put the kitchen in the other building just so that I can piss her off!

I scowled at the thought. I looked through the glass again and saw that it was beginning to snow again.

"Great!" I said out loud. I braced myself and took a step out into the winter wonderland, or nightmare in my case.

The cold hit me with full force. It felt like someone was piercing me with a bunch of needles and telling me to carry on walking at the same time. I was surprised that I didn't turn into an ice cube!

I took another step and looked up. The door was miles away! I was about to run but something stopped me. I looked over to the side and noticed a patch of land untouched by Rai and the others.

Suddenly I found myself moving towards it without realising. As I reached it, I peered down at the snow. It was glistening and looked quite pretty to be honest. I bent down and scooped up a handful.

It was cold, as I expected it to be, but it was strange. It was quite crusty and made a crunching noise when I squeezed it. I smiled and picked up some more and added it to the pile in my other hand.

I squeezed it together until I had made a snowball. I stood back up and turned to face the wall. I then threw it, with full force, and it went everywhere once it hit the wall. I started to laugh. This was actually quite fun!

I bent down and made another one. By now I had totally forgotten the cold. I threw this one and once again, it splattered against the wall. I looked down and suddenly had a flash back.

"_Hey Kim!" shouted Raimundo. "Come and join us!"_

"_No! It's fine!" I shouted back._

"_Oh, come one!" he replied. "We're making snow angels!" _

_Suddenly he jumped onto his back and started to move his arms and legs. I just looked at him like he was crazy._

"_Ok, you do that!" I said while walking inside._

Hmm, I wonder what it would be like to do one of those? I then lay down on the ground and started to make a snow angel.

At first it was cold but then I started to get into the hang of things. I started to laugh. I got up and looked at my master piece.

"Pretty good," I muttered. I decided to do another one and then another one after that. I couldn't stop laughing! I started to roll on the snow with laughter. This was great! Suddenly I heard a door open.

"Kimiko!" shouted Rai. "Kimiko!"

"Over here!" I shouted back. He looked over and seemed shocked. "What?"

"Uh, nothing," he replied. "It's just that dinners ready."

"Ok, coming!" With that I got up and ran over to him. He let me in and we started to walk down to the kitchen.

When we got there, I sat down and was given my bowl of rice. I started to eat and I thought about what just happened. I smiled at the thought that popped into my head.

Maybe, just maybe, I didn't hate the snow after all.

**Ok, so not my best piece but I thought I'd write one about snow. Me personally I hate the snow (but then I live in Scotland where it snows every year) but when it first arrives I usually go sledging with the girls.**

**I thought I'd do one for XS because I still love that programme and I thought it fit in to.**

**Anyways please tell me what you think and I will see you next time marshmallows :D **


End file.
